A Christmas Fight
by Alexriolover95
Summary: It's the first Christmas that Alex and Lily spend together in Minnesota, along with Blu and Jewel and the couples' kids, hoping to have a lovely and merry holiday, only for the first fight for the mixed pair to happen...
1. Back in Minnesota

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally the first story update from me after a long time!**

 **Now I had this story idea for a very long time, like at least for several months, but I have to wait until the holiday season… Which is now!**

 **So, I guess with nothing else to say for now, I'll shut up now and let you read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back in Minnesota

* * *

It's nighttime in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota and everyone is going to sleep or is already, as a Scarlet macaw adult kisses his children goodnight before going to his mate, who is waiting for him so they could sleep together. Only when the Scarlet adult suggests where they should sleep for the night does an tense argument break out between them, which ends like this…

"Fine, if you want to not sleep in the cage with me, than go sleep somewhere else, I'm sleeping here!" The Scarlet adult yells at his mate, a female Blue macaw.

"I can't believe how insensitive you are!" The female yells back before turning her back to the Scarlet. "I thought you cared for my feelings…"

The female flies off to go sleep somewhere else in the house, while the male gets in his cage and lays down to sleep, although he really couldn't as his head hurt a bit from yelling. The female, meanwhile, flies down into the bookstore that is a floor down and lands on the front window ledge, laying down and crying softly as she tried to find comfort in the moonlight.

 **Earlier in the day, in the morning…**

It was a cold, winter day in Moose Lake, Minnesota, the snow covering everything, not one spot was spared from the white substance. The sun was being blocked by the clouds, so no warmth was emitting on the ground to melt the snow away and the clouds were all gray and heavy, looking like another snowstorm could come any minute.

At the airport, just coming out from the entrance to one of the terminals was a red haired young woman, pushing a cart with luggage and a lot of cages housing some birds in them. One of them, a Scarlet macaw named Alex called out to his Blue macaw brother.

"Isn't this nice Blu?" Alex said to his brother.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Blu happily replied back as he smiled and was wrapping his wings around his mate, Jewel to help keep her warm.

However, some newcomers to the new land were feeling very uncomfortable and very cold…

"Dad, how could you say it's nice, it's freezing." Alex's son, Eddie, complained.

"Yeah, how could you and Uncle Blu have lived here?" Alex's daughter, Cadence, asked, trying her best to stay warm with her brother with the blanket, the red haired woman, Linda, gave them.

"I have to agree with the kids honey…" Alex's mate, Lily, said. "I find it hard to believe you lived here for 15 years before."

"Don't worry guys, it will be much warmer once we get to the bookstore, especially when you drink some hot chocolate." Alex reassured his family, smiling as he, like Blu, wrapped his wing around Lily to keep her warm. "And besides, this will be the best Christmas ever for us." Alex whispered to Lily as he nuzzled his beak with Lily's, Lily returning the favor.

Alex, Blu, Jewel, and Lily, along with Cadence, Eddie, Bia, Carla, and Tiago all flew from the Amazon to Rio, to go with Linda to Moose Lake, Minnesota to spend Christmas and New Year's there in Linda's hometown and where Alex and Blu lived for most of their first 15 years in life.

The families wished they could have brought more friends and family with them to spend the holidays, but there was a restriction on the amount of birds that could be brought on the airplane.

Alex would have loved to bring his sisters and mother with him as well, he was certainly going to miss them. As well as his new brother in law, Roberto, his sister Liz's mate and their little daughter, Rosalia. However, it seemed his own little sister, Lisa would miss her boyfriend more, Tiago, although that was okay with Alex, knowing his little sister was, well, no longer little anymore.

Blu and Jewel would have loved to bring Eduardo and Mimi to Moose Lake. Jewel wanting for her father and aunt to be there and Blu for the two old adults to experience how humans lived.

Lily wanted to bring her father, Leo, which she recently reunited with, it would be their first Christmas in a very long time, but Leo was willing to let his precious daughter spend it with her own family.

And for the younger birds who came to Minnesota, well they just wanted their boyfriends or girlfriends. Bia wanted to bring Tomada Junior, Tiago wanted to bring Lisa, of course, and Cadence wanted to bring Nightfly with her.

But everyone made the tough choice and they all promised each other that they'll see each other before they know it. The holiday season doesn't last forever.

As Linda got a taxi and managed to fit everything inside, they were on their way to the old bookstore, which was being looked after and still run by Linda's mother, Catherine. As everyone was sheltered from the cold and some warmth came from the heaters in the taxi, they all took the time to enjoy the moment, all of them thinking how wonderful Christmas would be.

As soon as they arrived at the bookstore, named Blue Macaw Books, after Blu, Linda smiled as she saw her mother walk out to greet her daughter. Linda got out of the taxi and paid the driver, thanking him for the ride. After that, Linda and her mother got everything out out of the taxi and when that was done, mother and daughter could finally hug each other.

"It's so great to have you back home sweetie." Catherine smiled as she hugged Linda.

"Great to see you too mom." Linda replied, a tear of happiness coming out.

The two broke the hug and Catherine spoke.

"So, how's Tulio and Fernando?" Catherine asked, wanting to know about her son in law and adopted grandson.

"They're fine, it's a shame Tulio really had to attend those conferences in the capital, but it's very important that he attended." Linda answered, sounding a bit sad about being away from her husband for the holidays. "But I wanted Fernando to go with him as well."

"Well, there's always next year sweetie." Catherine reassured Linda. "And how are my two feathered boys?" Catherine asked, to Alex and Blu, to which both of them sqwuaked happily.

However, Catherine also noticed Lily, as well as the couple's children. Linda told her mother one time about them over Skype while she was in Brazil and Catherine was very fond of meeting Alex's family one day.

"And it's great to finally meet Alex's family." Catherine smiled warmly, Alex pulling Lily closer with his wing in a loving embrace. "Well, better get out of this cold before we all freeze, I got hot chocolate that's boiling for all of you."

Everyone went inside, the birds finally allowed to get out of their cages as soon as they were inside. Lily was the most grateful to finally be out. She had quite a dislike for cages, hearing of some terrible things that humans did to caged birds, but she had Alex, her kids, and her friends all with her, so she wasn't that too uncomfortable.

Everyone went upstairs and drank hot chocolate, Alex's family drinking it for the first time, Cadence and Eddie loving the sweet, warm taste as they felt fully warm and nice in this bellies. Lily was a little unsure at first, but even she ended up enjoying it.

And since all the other birds already had hot chocolate before, they just enjoyed the warmth they got from it.

Since it was still a few days before Christmas, everyone just relaxed for the rest of the day, doing what they wanted to do.

Blu and Bia got to read lots of books. Tiago spent his time thinking of what he was going to do when he got back tot he Amazon and when he could finally be with Lisa again. Carla was busy listening to the top Christmas songs of the year from famous artists on Youtube, on the computer in the bookstore.

Jewel and Lily spent the day with Linda and Catherine, in the kitchen cooking up dinner, with Linda and Catherine catching up on a lot of things while the two female birds watched. And also Jewel teaching Lily about this particular house, since Jewel had been to Minnesota twice before during Christmas with Blu, Alex, and the kids.

And last, but not least, Alex was showing his kids his most favorite Christmas movie growing up in Minnesota, The Polar Express. Cadence and Eddie getting comfortable besides their father while they enjoyed watching the movie with him.

As night started falling, everyone had a full dinner and a wonderful dessert before settling in for the night, yawning as they went to bed.

Before sleeping, Cadence and Eddie wanted a bedtime story as they laid down in their little makeshift bed for the visit. Alex reading them the book version of The Polar Express, he was on the last page as his children were fully at peace and ready to close their eyes in a second.

"At one time, most of my friends could hear the bell, but as years, passed, it fell silent for all of them. Even Sarah found one Christmas that she could no longer hear its sweet sound. Through I've grown old, the bell still rings for me as if does for all who truly believe." Alex read and finished. "The End."

"Wow, I loved that story daddy." Cadence said sleepily.

"I do too sweetie, well goodnight you two." Alex said as he bent down and gave a goodnight kiss on his two kids' foreheads.

As Alex left his children to sleep for the night, he made his way to Lily, so they could sleep together and Alex had the perfect place for them to sleep together in the house. Only it would be the scene of the couple's first big argument…

* * *

 **And first chapter done!**

 **Sorry if it's bad, I been out of practice for a long time you know! But I hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless.**

 **Oh and I did forget to mention that this story takes place during the Amazonian Life timeline.**


	2. The Fight

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to my second chapter! Last time we left off, it's time for everyone to go to sleep… Well… If you remember the very first part of the chapter, you know what happens next…**

 **Oh and thank you to Mercer1412, Nightfly123, ShadowDragonGhost13, T8ECR34TOR, and Tomadahawk for pressing that fav and/or follow!**

 **And now for the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fight

* * *

As soon as Alex was finished with his kids, he found Lily waiting for him outside the room their kids were staying in. She was standing outside on the floor with a huge smile on as she came up and went into Alex's open wings.

"You are such a good father." Lily commented.

"Well, it's nothing, maybe it's because they have such a good mother." Alex replied, making Lily blush a bit. "So, I was thinking we should sleep by the window ledge, it's so beautiful with the moon shining in the sky." Lily suggested.

"Well…" Alex started, wanting to sleep somewhere else tonight, somewhere that he hasn't slept in for a long time… "Can we sleep somewhere else? I got the perfect place."

"Oh okay, lets go than." Lily replied, a little surprised Alex didn't want to sleep in such a peaceful setting.

"Great, follow me." And Alex flew off, followed by his mate, to a room.

In that room was a cage, with all the things you would expect there to be for a pet bird in there. Alex landed down in front of the cage, Lily still hovering in the air, wondering what Alex was doing. Alex was unlocking his old cage and when he got it open, he swung the door to get in and walking in, he sighed happily.

"Just like old times." Alex whispered to himself.

Lily finally got the courage and landed down as well in front of the cage, looking at the metal bars as she got nervous.

"You want… to sleep… here?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yeah, this used to be my cage when I lived with Blu and Linda, so many happy memories." Alex said. "Well, come on honey, the night doesn't last forever."

Lily's mind flashed back to when she was just a young chick still. It was a peaceful day in the Amazon, until the poachers came and attacked the tribe, catching many Blue macaws, both adult and chick in cages and taking them away. It was the day when she thought she lost her best friend, Jewel, forever. And then the fire came right after, she barely escaped with her own parents with what reminded of the tribe.

Lily never forgot that awful day and she vowed to hopefully never end up in a cage if she really didn't need to. Now she understood why she needed to be put in a cage during the flight to Minnesota and the drive from the airport to the bookstore. However, why would she sleep in a cage during the night when she could sleep somewhere that made her feel safe and comfortable?

"Alex, I'm not sure I really want to sleep here, you know how I feel about these things…" Lily looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I do, but you're safe here and plus I'm right next to you." Alex comforted Lily, to reassure her that they'll be fine.

Then Lily got a little mad that her mate wasn't giving in, but she kept her cool for now while keeping on trying to change Alex's mind.

"Honey, just listen, why would you want to sleep in a cage, when we could sleep under the moonlight, isn't that what you would want, don't you want to make me happy?" Lily questioned.

"Of course I do, but I haven't been home in so long and this is your first time here, I wanted to share my old life with you." Alex replied, still not giving in.

"I just can't, I vowed to never sleep in a cage if I don't have to." Lily replied, turning her back to Alex and letting out a tear as she thought of her past.

"You can't or you won't?" Alex asked, this being the thing to trigger Lily's full anger.

"What exactly do you mean?" Lily asked, more harshly this time. "That I don't love you enough?"

"Well, seeing that you don't want to sleep with me here, yes." Alex answered, shocking Lily.

"How could you say, of course I love you, I always have, but you're forcing me to do something I don't want to do!" Lily shouted.

"Why can't you just do it!" Alex shouted back just as loudly. "All I'm asking is that you sleep with me in my old cage! How hard is that!"

"It's very hard!" Lily shouted louder. "Don't you understand that!?"

"Fine, if you want to not sleep in the cage with me, than go sleep somewhere else, I'm sleeping here!" Alex yells, this being the final straw for Lily.

"I can't believe how insensitive you are!" Lily cried loudly and turning around she prepared to fly off. "I thought you cared for my feelings…"

And with that Lily flew off to go sleep on her own for the night, on the window ledge of the bookstore, while Alex locked himself in his old cage and made himself as comfortable as he could.

While the two were fighting, Blu and Jewel, sleeping together next door in Blu's old cage heard the commotion and were a bit frightened as to why the two were arguing with each other. As the argument grew more tense, they were deeply concerned and both of them thought, at the same time, to go check on them.

"Jewel…" Blu started.

"Yeah?" Jewel replied.

"I think I should go check on those two lovebirds, I never heard them fight before…" Blu commented.

"Me too." Jewel agreed. "I'll go see what's wrong, you stay here."

"You sure?" Blu asked, a bit worried.

"Yes, Lily's my best friend and you need your sleep, nerd bird." Jewel giggled a bit.

"Okay, my sweet feisty one." Bu chuckled back.

Jewel went out of the cage and flew to the door, turning the knob to get outside. However, as she was just about to go next door, Lily then flew past in a hurry, tears running down her face. Jewel was stunned, the last time Lily cried that much was when Alex disappeared from the Scarlet tribe, while Lily was just starting her pregnancy period, holding onto Cadence and Eddie in her belly.

Jewel now didn't know whether or not to go after her, to see what was wrong. She turned around to look at Blu and Blu was standing in the cage, silently telling Jewel that she should wait until morning to find out.

"Okay Blu, I'll wait." Jewel replied and flew back to the cage, to resume sleeping with Blu again, but not being able to sleep that well.

And if Blu and Jewel couldn't sleep well, you can just imagine how Alex and Lily couldn't sleep at all that night.

Both Alex and Lily were angry, sad, but mostly confused. It caused them much headache and heartache more to know that they just had their first major fight. However, both of them for now stuck to what they believed was right, that Alex thought Lily was overreacting about cages and Lily thought that Alex just didn't love her that much anymore.

And well, their anger towards each other was just beginning, instead of a happy holiday vacation, it would turn into one of sadness and pain. Well that is until they would finally realize that they love each other too much to separate, but how long would that take?

* * *

 **And second chapter done!**

 **Sorry it was much shorter than the last chapter, but you can finally see why the story is called the way it is.**

 **I hope you guys still enjoyed it and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Feelings of Anger and Loss

**Hey guys!**

 **I got pretty much nothing to say… Except that Christmas is coming up fast and I got to write quickly!**

 **So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Feelings of Anger and Loss

* * *

Next morning came and everyone woke up, well except for Alex and Lily, who basically stayed up all night, both of them felt exhausted and their faces were tear stained as well as eyes all red from lack of sleep. Both of them yawned heavily as they wanted to close their eyes and just go to sleep, but it was very hard to do so. They had no choice but to get up and hope they could fall asleep when night fell again.

Alex unlocked his cage door and rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out, he felt so lonely and cold without waking up besides Lily. It just felt so empty without her when he tired to sleep. After all it was the first night in so long that he didn't sleep without Lily.

Lily woke up in her position by the window ledge, needing to wake up as what sunlight came through the clouds went into her eyes, signaling that it was morning. As she woke up, she looked besides her by reflex to get Alex up, only to remember he didn't sleep next to her during the night.

Both of them could only stare at the spot they slept in last night, imagining how happy they used to be when they would cuddle up during the night and give each other warmth and protection as they slept. Now it was only an imagination of their minds.

Alex, instead of flying, just walked to the kitchen, afraid he would crash into something or land down hard on the floor if he just closed his eyes for even a second. As he came into the kitchen, he saw Blu, Linda, and Catherine cooking some pancakes, with all the kids there as well, watching or waiting.

"Hey Alex!" Blu greeted his adopted brother happily, pretending to not know about the fight so Alex wouldn't get mad. "How did you sleep?"

"How did I sleep…" Alex said in a mean tone. "I didn't sleep at all!"

"Alex, calm down, it's not good to be angry when you're extremely tired." Blu replied in a calming tone.

"Yeah, you're right Blu, sorry." Alex apologized, a tear coming out.

"It's okay, why don't you just sit down, I told Linda to prepare your favorite drink." Blu smiled.

"Coffee with milk and maple syrup?" Alex brightened up.

"Exactly." Blu simple replied.

"Thanks Blu." And Alex flew to the kitchen table, where his kids were.

Alex drank his favorite drink and felt much better as he felt all warm in his belly. Cadence came up to say good morning to her father.

"Hey daddy, how are you?" Alex's daughter asked.

"Well, I'm good sweetie, ready for some more fun today?" Alex asked.

"Yes, looking forward to baking some cookies with you and Uncle Blu." Cadence answered.

Meanwhile, Lily was still on the window ledge, not having the will to get up, that is until Jewel flew down to get her. Jewel saw her friend in such a miserable state and quietly flew to stand besides her friend, gently tapping her side to get her up.

"Lily, Lily, it's morning, come on, aren't you hungry?" Jewel asked.

"I don't feel very good Jewel, I don't think I can eat." Lily answered.

"Lily, come on, it's the holidays, you need your energy." Jewel continued to try to convince Lily to get up.

"Fine, I'm up." Lily gave in and as she turned her face to Jewel, Jewel could see how much of a bad state Lily was in.

Jewel gave out a weird look, which Lily noticed of course. Lily having her feathers all messed up and dark circles under her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Lily asked, worried by Jewel's expression.

"Nothing, lets go." Jewel replied uneasily and the two flew up to the kitchen.

Alex was still having a good time with his kids and his other family when Jewel and Lily flew in, Alex seeing his mate fly in and land down on the table. His mood changed and he faced away from Lily while coldly greeting her.

"Good morning Lily." Alex said, not calling her, "Honey" or "My love", like he always would.

"Good morning to you too Alex." Lily replied, also not saying a cute nickname.

The atmosphere descended into one of mostly quietness as everyone sat down and ate their fill of breakfast. Alex and Lily didn't sit down next to each other, as usual, instead they put their kids in between them and didn't even bother to look at each other as they ate, much less talk.

As breakfast was finished, everyone went to do their own activities, Alex stayed in the kitchen to bake some Christmas cookies with Blu and his daughter. Linda and Catherine leaving them, trusting them to take care of the kitchen, while the two human females went to the mall to catch up on some Christmas shopping and some mother and daughter alone time.

As Alex, Blu, and Cadence started making the Christmas cookies by taking out the necessary ingredients and tools, Blu decided to make small talk with Alex and to find out what happened last night.

"So, Alex, Jewel and I heard quite some loud noises last night, are you and Lily okay?" Blu asked, not trying to sound mean or anything, but in a caring tone.

"Well, it's just we had this fight, she wanted to not sleep in the cage with me, so we slept separately." Alex started. "But I don't understand why she wouldn't want to share my old experiences with me, I thought we could strengthened out love more if we shared some of our things."

Blu understood Alex, back in Rio, when Bia, Carla, and Tiago were still very little, he remembered Jewel wasn't so fond on the idea of human things in their lives. However she got used to it after awhile and in the end, even she grew comfortable with their life in Rio. And in return, Blu was willing to go to the Amazon with his family, because he loved Jewel and would do anything to make her happy.

"Well I get it Alex, I think it's great you wanted to try to make Lily discover something new." Blu agreed.

"Thanks Blu." Alex thanked his adopted brother and the two went back to baking some cookies.

While Alex was making a batch, he mistakenly shaped one into Lily and when he realized it, he sighed sadly, he realized how much he loved his mate, more than anything. A silly little fight wouldn't change his mind about how he felt about her.

Blu saw and let it happen, not changing the cookie as he helped put the batch into the oven.

While Blu and Alex were making the cookies, Jewel and Lily were sitting on the couch, with Eddie, watching TV in the living room. They were having a normal conversation until Jewel asked about last night…

"So Lily, Blu and I heard some loud noises last night coming from you two, are you two okay?" Jewel asked, careful not to upset her friend.

"No, we're not okay, we had this fight, I wanted to sleep under the moonlight with him and well he just wanted us to sleep in his old cage." Lily started. "And you know how I feel about that."

Jewel did know, she remembered how Lily was afraid of cages when she and her friend were almost captured among with other members of their tribe by poachers. However she also understood Alex's view, it's just that those two grew up in different surroundings and she was guessing that Alex wanted Lily to share something from his past, but Lily wanted Alex to sleep with her in a very beautiful surrounding.

"Hey, it's okay, we're both alive and well and have wonderful families, nothing is going to capture us." Jewel comforted her friend, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Jewel, I'm so glad I can count on a friend like you." Lily smiled and when they broke the hug, Lily thought of Alex. "You know, I wish I could apologize to Alex, but I'm kinda of ashamed."

Jewel didn't say anything, but she was thinking about how she could help patch things up between the two lovebirds. Little did she know that Blu was thinking the same thing and together, when they told each other what Alex and Lily said, they were bound to find a solution and fix their relationship. Their future depended on this and Christmas was coming up fast…

* * *

 **Okay guys!**

 **Road to recovery is starting! Now if you remember what happened in A Christmas Date, the next chapters will give you a nostalgic feeling…**


	4. To Patch a Relationship

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we continue, I would like to thank PokeFan970,TheMater99, and Zachmoviefan for pressing the fav and follow!**

 **And now for the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: To Patch a Relationship

* * *

Night fell again, the night before Christmas Eve, and Blu and Jewel, again sleeping in Blu's old cage, didn't go to sleep, instead they sat down to talk about what Alex and Lily told them.

"So Jewel, what did Lily say?" Blu asked.

"She said she wishes she could apologize to Alex, but she is ashamed." Jewel reported. "And you?"

"Well Alex thinks they could have made their love better if Lily shared something from his past." Blu reported on Alex's condition. "And while we were baking cookies he actually made one into the shape of Lily.

"Really… That's kinda of sweet." Jewel smiled.

"Literally." Blu chuckled, but then got serious. "We need to fix this, those two need something that will bring them back together, but what…" And Blu out his wing on his chin, thinking.

Jewel was thinking too and soon enough she got the best idea ever. Why not recreate that moment when the two first kissed under the mistletoe? (Told you you would have a nostalgic feeling from A Christmas Date! That is if you read it…)

"Hey Blu, I got an idea, how about we recreate that moment, remember your first Christmas as tribe leader?" Jewel suggested.

"Oh yes! That's perfect!" Blu exclaimed.

After the two had their little talk, they went to sleep, to wake up extremely early to set up everything in time for next night. As the morning sun started to slowly try to break out of some cloud cover over Moose Lake, Blu and Jewel woke up and woke up their kids as well as Alex and Lily's. As the kids gathered in the kitchen, they were all yawning heavily, still very tired, especially Cadence and Eddie, being still very young. After some breakfast, they sat down to talk.

"Uncle Blu, why did you wake us up so early?" Cadence asked, followed by a yawn.

"Yeah dad, it's Christmas Eve." Carla complained.

"Kids, as you may have noticed, your father and mother, as well as uncle and aunt are a bit mad at each other." Blu reminded the two. "But we can fix this and save their Christmas, this can still be a merry holiday if it works." Blu referring to Alex and Lily, who were still asleep, Alex in his old cage and Lily on the living room couch.

"So, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, you three, as well as your father and I are going to set up everything downstairs in the bookstore." Jewel gave out instructions.

"What about us Auntie Jewel?" Eddie asked, talking about he and his sister.

"You two are going to keep your mom and dad upstairs, keep them busy and together, and don't let them come downstairs until everything is ready." Jewel told the two young kids their instructions. "Now everyone get to it! We have little time!"

As the Blue macaw family went downstairs to get everything set up in the bookstore, to make the bookstore like the scene in the Amazon, to the most perfect detail that they could. Cadence went to wake up her father and Eddie his mother.

Alex was snoring heavily as he always does while sleeping in his cage, out like a log since he didn't sleep that much last night. Cadence quietly went up and unlocked Alex's cage, gently shaking her father awake.

"Daddy, daddy, wake up." Cadence softly said.

However Alex still didn't wake, so Cadence resorted to what any little kid would do to their parents to wake them, jump on them.

"Daddy, daddy!" Cadence now yelled. "Wake up!"

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually Alex got up to the jumping of his daughter on him.

"Alright sweetie, I'm up." Alex yawned. "Oh and happy Christmas Eve."

"You too dad." Cadence smiled.

While Cadence was waking up her father, Eddie was trying to wake up his mother. Lily, like Alex, was out like a log on the couch. And well… unlike his sister, Eddie resorted to the jumping on parent tactic first instead of trying to do it the gentle way.

"Mom, mom, wake up!" Eddie yelled.

Again, it took a couple of minutes for Lily to wake up and see her son jumping on her.

"Alright son, I'm up, calm down." Lily said and stretched her wings to get the tiredness out.

"Come on, lets go eat breakfast, Uncle Blu and Aunt Jewel already had breakfast with all of us." Eddie said as he held onto his mother's wing.

The family met each other in the kitchen, Alex and Lily seeing each other and then facing away in a second, feeling more embarrassed then angry at each other. Blu left enough pancakes for the two lovebirds on the same plate, the two needing to look at each other as they took their food. However they didn't say a word to each other and ate in silence.

As they finished up, Alex wanted to go downstairs to read some books since he was bored and he couldn't spend it with Lily after all. As he was about to fly downstairs, his daughter stopped him.

"Daddy!" Cadence yelled, stopping her father. "Wait, don't go down!"

"Why not sweetie?" Alex asked.

"Well, me and Eddie wanted to know you and mom will play some broad games with us." Cadence answered.

"I don't know sweetie, I was really looking froward to reading some old books again.

"Please dad." Cadence pleaded.

If there was one weakness Alex really had, it was that he really couldn't say no to his kids.

"Okay sweetie, I'm coming." And Alex turned around, to follow his daughter to the living room, where Eddie and Lily already set up monopoly.

As the Blue macaw family were preparing everything downstairs, Blu heard Alex almost coming down and was relieved when Cadence managed to avoid having her father go down. Blu was looking in a closet for something familiar and when he found it, he smiled, it was a mistletoe.

And while Blu was digging around in the closet, Bia was making artificial rainforest foliage, Tiago was making the replica tree, Carla was putting together a music mix, especially that song that Lily sang in front of everyone, And Jewel was busy making sure everything was perfect to detail, after all she lived in the rainforest more than the rest of her family present.

As the day wore on, the bookstore was slowly transforming into a rainforest scene and eventually, by the time the sun started to go down, everything was done and ready, well except for one very important thing…

"Everything looks good and is ready to go." Jewel smiled at her family's work. "Great job everyone."

"Well, we're missing one thing…" Blu said and hung the mistletoe over the fake tree's hollow entrance. "There, it's perfect, looks just like all those years ago."

"Well now we just need our lovebirds to get down here." Jewel said and signaled Bia to go the light switch, while everyone else flew to hide.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the other family was still playing some broad games, the kids having fun obviously, but the adults weren't, although they tried their best to look happy so their kids wouldn't be disappointed. Alex and Lily wanted very much to say something to the other, but they just couldn't find the words to say, not even being able to say, "Hi".

Cadence and Eddie, having a view that enabled them to see whether the lights were on or not in the bookstore, were looking to watch for the signal for their parents to go downstairs. Soon enough they spotted the lights going on and off rapidly, the signal that everything was ready.

"Hey mom, dad, how about we go downstairs now?" Cadence asked.

"Why sweetie?" Alex asked, curious for his daughter's behavior.

"We wanted to show you guys something." Eddie replied, hiding the truth as to why his parents needed to go down.

"Okay, fine sweetie, we'll go." Lily replied.

And with that the family flew and went downstairs and as soon as they came in the bookstore, Alex and Lily's beaks went wide open at the deja vu sight in their eyes. It was exactly like the scene when they first kissed each other under the mistletoe…

* * *

 **Got that nostalgic feeling yet!?**


	5. Just Like in the Past

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve to whoever celebrates it!**

 **And before I continue, when I woke up Christmas Eve morning I received two more favs and follows from people I didn't expect, people from awhile ago…**

 **So, I would like to thank BlueTheron and Cyan The Hot Wing for adding their favs and follows!**

 **And now for the moment you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Just Like in the Past

* * *

Both Alex and Lily were staring with wonder at the scene in front of them. It reminded them of the past right away, that magical moment after their date at the Christmas party in the Amazon. All those thoughts about being upset at each other disappeared and was replaced with those happy memories in their lives.

Alex stayed still for a few minutes before turning to say something to his kids, only…

"Kids, what happened here?" Alex asked, looking to where his kids were, only they were gone.

Cadence and Eddie, as soon as they came downstairs, quickly flew into hiding, but still in a position where they could see their parents.

"Kids, where did you go?" Lily asked, not seeing them as well.

Now that the two lovebirds were alone, in a scene that reminded them of the past, nothing could stop them from telling each other how sorry and how much they loved each other still. It took some time, both facing away from each other at first, still ashamed and not being able to say anything.

That is until Alex decided to finally say something, something that he should have said right away when they started arguing…

"Lily, honey, I'm sorry." Alex softly said, almost choking up at the words.

"What…" Lily said, surprised and completely caught off guard as she didn't expect to ever hear those words.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Alex said a bit louder to be heard. "You're right, I didn't take your feelings into account and I was forcing you to accept something you really can't accept." A tear coming out from Alex's eye.

Lily, hearing the tone in Alex's voice knew he was being honest and was truly sorry for what he did. Now it was her turn to let Alex know how sorry she was.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry too." Lily apologized. "I shouldn't have tried to change who are and you're right, I should at least try something I'm not that comfortable with."

Now Alex turned himself to face Lily, who still had her back turned to him, the female shedding some tears. Alex wrapped his wings around Lily in a tight hug, Lily surprised as she loved the warmth of Alex's wings around her. It finally relieved her of the emotional cold she was having.

Lily turned around, not breaking the hug and for the first time since their argument the two were looking into each other's eyes, no longer filled with hatred, but with looks of love. They both stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before coming together in a loving kiss, officially ending their silly little argument.

As the two were enjoying each other, alone, feeling the full passion of the kiss, all the other birds present, all together in their hiding place, were very happy that the plan worked. Some of them were so excited that they just had to talk out loud…

"Yay!" Eddie yelled, almost too loud. "It worked!"

"Quiet!" Cadence quietly yelled at her brother. "You want mom and dad to hear us?"

"Sorry…" Eddie apologized quickly.

"Boy, if only Lisa was here, she would have loved this…" Tiago smiled.

"And you know what would be better?" Bia asked in a slightly anger tone.

"What?" Tiago replied.

"Staying quiet!" Bia harshly stated.

Tiago then shut his beak, as well as everyone else. Luckily, Alex and Lily were so lost in their moment that they didn't hear the others. After what seemed like hours, the two broke their kiss and seeing the fake, but real looking tree hollow, with the mistletoe hanging above the entrance, they both flew to it and settled down on the branch.

As soon as they landed down, the clock stuck midnight, signaling that it was now Christmas Day. With both of them smiling, they wished each other Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas honey, I love you." Alex said.

"And Merry Christmas to you too, dear, I love you too." Lily said as she snuggled into Alex, putting her head under Alex's head.

Alex put his wing over Lily, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. With the two still on the fake tree branch, the music that was playing, but the two haven't really been paying attention to, stopped. And now they noticed that the music stopped, Carla, in her hiding spot, mentally wing palmed herself.

"Alex, did you notice that music?" Lily asked.

"Not really, but now I do." Alex replied. "But… I think since you sang me a song on our first Christmas, it's time I sing you something." Alex thinking of the perfect song. "Okay, here I go."

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me._

 _How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

 _I haven't seen them in a while._

 _You've been good, busier than ever,_

 _We small talk, work and the weather,_

 _Your guard is up and I know why._

 _Because the last time you saw me_

 _Is still burned in the back of your mind._

 _You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

Alex started the song, unsure at first as he didn't listen to this song for a long time, but he then started to remember the words.

 _So this is me swallowing my pride,_

 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

 _And I go back to December all the time._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

 _I go back to December all the time._

Alex started to sing louder as he now knew the song by heart and when he reached the end of the second verse, he allowed for a few seconds of pause.

 _These days I haven't been sleeping,_

 _Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

 _When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

 _And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

 _I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

 _Realized I loved you in the fall._

 _And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

 _You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

As Alex sang, Lily was really touched by the words, the song describing almost their entire relationship.

 _So this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

 _And I go back to December all the time._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time._

 _I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

 _So good to me, so right_

 _And how you held me in your arms that September night_

 _The first time you ever saw me cry._

Now Lily was thinking about the time when Alex left her, when their relationship was discovered, Alex must have been thinking the same thing, because a tear fell out from his eyes.

 _Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

 _Probably mindless dreaming,_

 _But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

 _I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

 _So if the chain is on your door I understand._

And like if Alex was apologizing yet again for that time and this time, like he wished he could go back and change their history, but he couldn't.

 _But this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

 _And I go back to December..._

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

 _I go back to December all the time._

 _All the time._

As Alex finished the song with a soft note, silence fell and the two hugged it out and kissed again. Both were completely happy and at peace and this was by far their best Christmas ever.

Meanwhile, Carla, still in the hiding spot with all the other birds, mentally punished herself more while listening to her Uncle Alex sing.

"Why didn't I think to add that song!?" Carla yelled at herself in her mind.

So night fell and as Alex and Lily fell asleep, everyone else did, to wake up in the morning and enjoy their Christmas morning, around the tree to exchange gifts. And finally to once again enjoy each other's company and spend the holiday like a family.

* * *

 **And chapter done!**

 **Sorry this is coming out after Christmas, but Christmas Eve and Day is a busy holiday for me! But I hope you guys enjoyed it, because next chapter is the last one!**

 **Oh and the song, sang by Alex, is "Back to December" by Taylor Swift.**


	6. Merry Christmas

**Hey guys! Finally the last chapter of this story!**

 **But before I get to it, a couple of things to say about why this story took longer to finish than I planned.**

 **First, my sister broke her leg, so I basically need to play nurse whenever she keeps calling me, plus I now have to do everything my parents also want me to do, like setting up the Christmas tree or washing the dishes. And it still is like that now…**

 **Second, I also been playing one of my most favorite games a lot lately, World of Warships, and I recently got the Tier 8 US battleship, North Carolina and I love the ship so much! Little word of advice to lower tier carrier players… Don't send your planes over an NC, they will all get shot down! (As evident when I shot down 24 planes from a T6 Japanese carrier and another game when I shot down 31 from a T7 Japanese carrier!)**

 **Anyway… You're not here to hear me ramble on about broken legs and the NC's amazing AA, but to read the last chapter, so without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Merry Christmas

* * *

Christmas morning came and as the sun rose up over Moose Lake, families in the town woke up and ran to their Christmas trees to open their presents. Everyone was all smiles and laughing, adoring the things they got for the holiday. And in a certain bookstore, the same was happening as well.

For the feathered birds, as well as the two human females present, they sat around the Christmas tree in the upstairs living room, opening their gifts with happiness. And for one couple, well they had nothing to really give, other than their love, well almost nothing…

"Alright, I got a new book about rainforests!" Bia exclaimed loudly as she held the book in her wings.

"And I got a new pair of headphones!" Carla shouted, putting the earbuds on. "And they're very comfortable too."

"And I got a picture frame…" Tiago said, confused, but then looked down at the box again and saw a picture of him and Lisa together, looking at his parents. "When did you guys…"

"When we went to Rio one summer with Lisa, remember sweetie?" Jewel reminded Tiago.

"Oh right…" Tiago replied. "Well Lisa will like this more than me." Tiago smiled.

"Oh that reminds me, Merry Christmas, my one and only." Blu spoke up and handed Jewel a small box, Jewel opening it to find a bunch of fresh nuts. "It's not Brazil nuts, but I asked Linda to find the closet thing possible."

Jewel dug through the box of nuts more and when she reached the bottom of the pile of nuts, her wing felt something different, she took it out to find it was a ring, with a jewel on it, with an inscription on it, that said, "To my one and only, Jewel". Jewel was speechless.

"Oh and I also might have asked her to get that as well." Blu smiled.

"This is so perfect Blu." Jewel said sweetly and hugged Blu with all her might. "I feel bad that I didn't get you anything now."

"It's okay, all I need is you, you will aways be my gift." Blu blushed and hugged back.

Linda and her mother, Catherine, also exchanged gifts. Linda gave her mother a locket with pictures of the two and Catherine gave her daughter a sweater she knitted on her own, with the sewing design shaped like the two, with the words, "Best mother and daughter" above.

Alex and Lily's kids, Cadence and Eddie also got gifts of candy from Linda and Catherine, as well as another book for Cadence and for Eddie, well he got a tiny RC BB-8 droid from their uncle and aunt.

Speaking of Alex and Lily, well again they had nothing to give each other, but that really didn't matter, what mattered was that they stopped their silly little fight and now were at peace with each other. Both of them were just watching their family and friends opening their gifts, wrapped in each other's wings, enjoying the Christmas morning together.

"Hey Alex, my dear." Lily said softly.

"Yeah, my love?" Alex asked.

"You think we'll ever fight again like that?" Lily asked.

"No way, and you know why?" Alex replied.

"No, why?" Lily asked, looking up at Alex.

"Because I love you much more than anything else in the world, I love you too much for a fight to break us apart, no amount of fighting will ever separate us." Alex said with determination.

"And I love you that much too." Lily hugged Alex tighter, a tear of happiness falling out, Alex wiping it away for her.

"There is actually one thing I can give you." Alex told Lily, remembering when he baked cookies with Blu and his daughter.

"What?" Lily asked, curious.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Alex smiled and flew to the kitchen, hopeful that what he was looking for was still there, after finding it, he came back to the living room. "I kinda of accidentally baked this while we were still angry at each other." Alex holding out the cookie shaped like his mate.

"That looks like me." Lily said, amazed by Alex's baking skills and then got an idea. "Hey, want to share it now."

"With pleasure." Alex smiled again and just like how Lady and the Tramp ate the same spaghetti noodle, Alex and Lily ate the cookie until their beaks met in a loving kiss.

And so that is how yet another Christmas morning was spent in the Blue Macaw bookstore in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota…

"And that's the story my grandchildren." Old Alex finished telling the story to his six grandchildren of their grandparents' first and only major fight of their lives, in the hollow he shared with Lily.

"Wow, that was an amazing story grandpa." One of Alex's granddaughters commented.

"Yeah, but I don't get one thing grandpa, if you and grandma lived together for so long, how could that be your only big fight." One of his grandsons asked.

"Well, my grandson, me and your grandfather would have these little fights sometimes, but we always realized very quickly what truly matters and we would always remember how our first fight went." Old Lily joined in, from behind Alex, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I think it's time we get you little ones back to your parents before they start to get worried." Alex said in his old, gruff voice as he got up and led his grandchildren out of the hollow to their parents and his two children's hollows, obviously taking Lily of course with him.

After taking their grandchildren home and of course catching up with their own two kids, Cadence and Eddie, Alex and Lily got back to their hollow, just as night was starting to settle in again over the Amazon. The two went to their room and laid down next to each other, wrapped in each other's wings to provide warmth to each other as they relaxed and prepared to go to sleep.

"Goodnight my love, sweet dreams." Alex said and kissed Lily on the forehead.

"And you too, my dear." Lily replied and smiled as she loved it every time when Alex kissed him on the head.

Night fell and with it another successful day for a pair of long lasting lovebirds, dreaming of memories of that Christmas morning in Moose Lake, Minnesota, all those years ago…

The End.

* * *

 **And finally done with this short story! I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I loved writing it!**

 **And as always, see you in the next update!**


End file.
